A qui j'appartiens ?
by Genesis-destiny
Summary: Si il n'était pas arrivé, cette histoire n'aurait pas lieu. Si il n'était pas venu, je n'aurais toujours pas de nom. Si il n'était pas arrivé, je ne les auraient jamais connus, et je n'aurais jamais connu l'amour. L'amour...si douloureux et si doux en même temps. J'ai appartenu à plusieurs personnes mais à qui est ce que j'appartiens vraiment ?
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma première fic, qui concerne l'anime Karneval, avec le couple Nai/ Gareki et un peu de Nai/Karoku. Mais patience! Il n'y a pas encore de yaoi dans ce premier chapitre. Je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir par vous même. Soyez indulgent et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Au niveau du rating, ce sera T au début, mais ça peut évoluer en M par la suite. **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Avant, ma seule préoccupation consistait à m'abreuver et à me nourrir quand j'en avais besoin. Et à jouer avec mes amis dans l'herbe tendre et verte, qui, le matin était remplie de rosée. C'était la manière dont je me lavais : en roulant dans cette herbe fraiche. Et quand la nuit tombait, je m'allongeais contre un tronc d'arbre ou sous un buisson, et je m'endormais sans me préoccuper des étoiles au-dessus de ma tête.

La seule source d'eau valable de l'ile où j'habitais était une rivière, avec une cascade qui s'écoulait dans un bassin, et l'eau continuait sa course dans un chemin tout tracé, plein de courbe et finissait par se jeter à l'extérieur de l'ile, dans la mer.

Tout le monde allait boire là-bas, parce que l'eau était d'un très beau bleu clair, presque transparent et que du matin au soir, elle scintillait de mille feux sous les rayons du soleil. Et parfois, une étrange illusion remplie de couleur se formait, quand la pluie venait et que le soleil restait.

On se rassemblait tous quand le soleil était au plus haut dans le ciel, et on pouvait voir qu'on était tous différents : certains étaient blancs, d'autres noirs, d'autre brun, d'autre gris, d'autre de deux couleur différentes. Mais d'autres se ressemblaient : ils étaient de la même famille.

Aucun étranger ne venait sur cette ile. Elle était à nous, natif de cet endroit.

Mais un jour, quelqu'un arriva.

C'était un géant, qui n'avait pas de fourrure, et qui se tenait sur deux pattes, comme les oiseaux, sauf que ses membres étaient bien plus épais et que le bout de ces derniers ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux des oiseaux. Il y avait comme cinq petites bosses qui terminaient une surface un peu rectangulaire. Très étrange. Les deux autres pattes, celles qui étaient plus haut, se terminaient aussi par cinq petites bosses, mais plus fines et plus longues, et chaque bosses étaient indépendante l'une de l'autre : il pouvait en bouger une à la fois.

Moi, mes membres ne contenaient que trois petites courbes à chaque pattes, et qui étaient de la même longueur. Et je ne pouvais bouger ces courbes qu'ensemble.

L'étranger avait aussi une tête toute ronde, avec de la fourrure au bout, qui descendait jusqu'à son cou, ce qui était assez étrange, pourquoi de la fourrure juste à cet endroit-là ? Et pourquoi était-elle de la couleur du ciel, alors que le reste de sa personne était blanche ? Note que certains de mes copains ont deux couleurs différentes sur leur corps, donc ce n'était pas ça le plus bizarre. Non, le plus bizarre, c'est qu'il n'avait pas de longues oreilles qui tombaient sur son corps, comme moi, ou des oreilles en forme de triangles dressée sur la tête, comme certains de mes amis.

Et il n'avait pas de queue. La mienne était fine et assez longue, et ce terminait par une touffe de fourrure blanche légèrement rosée, comme le bout de mes oreilles.

Lui il n'avait pas de queue, rien. Et il n'avait pas de corne sur sa tête, mais ça non plus ce n'était pas ce qui me marquai le plus, la plus part des natifs de cette ile n'en possédaient pas.

Et il avait sur le corps un étrange truc de la même couleur que le soleil, et un autre bleu qui recouvraient entièrement ses pattes, sauf le bout, avec les cinq bosses.

Quand il (ou elle ? Comment savoir ? Il ne dégageait rien de particulier) était arrivé sur cette ile, j'étais en train de jouer avec mon camarade de jeu préféré. Et l'étranger nous regardait, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Au fil de la journée, les plus curieux d'entre nous l'avaient encerclé pour mieux l'examiner et le renifler et les plus craintifs s'étaient cachés ou s'étaient éloignés le plus possible de lui.

Il avait plié les deux pattes qui touchaient le sol, et avait mis les deux autres pattes sur les deux premières, croisées. Il paraissait toujours aussi grand.

Et il était resté silencieux, nous laissant calmement l'observer. Quand il s'est mis à bouger, on a tous été se réfugier sous des buissons ou dans des arbres.

Il a trouvé la grotte, à l'est de l'ile.

- Ici c'est parfait, qu'il a dit.

On se tenait à distance mais on restait dans les environs, intrigués.

Il sortit quelque chose de l'étrange truc bleu qu'il portait. C'était un objet vert, avec un œil devant et un corps effilé comme un tronc d'arbre.

Je n'ai compris son utilité que la nuit tombée, quand l'œil devient jeune et provoqua un rayon de lumière permanent.

Cet étranger pouvait invoquer le soleil, il valait mieux ne pas trop s'approcher. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autres ?

Il sortit autre chose du truc bleu, qui était sans doute une protection magique. Cette fois, c'était une sorte de rectangle noir avec une dizaine de petits carrés dessus *

Mes paupières tombaient toutes seules, aussi préférais-je m'éloigner pour aller dormir, et tant pis si je ne voyais pas à quoi le drôle de rectangle servait.

Je finis par m'assoupir, et je fus réveillé par un énorme bruit de vent fou furieux. Je levai les yeux. Une chose énorme avec deux ailes qui tournoyaient en cercle sur son corps se posait sur la plaine, devant la grotte. Le bruit était assourdissant, et a fait fuir tous mes compagnons, moi y comprit.

J'eu juste le temps de voir deux autres étrangers qui ressemblaient fortement à celui à la fourrure bleu sortir de l'étrange oiseau, alors que le bruit était toujours là. Ces deux-là avait une fourrure noir sur la tête, mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important. Le plus important, c'était que trois étrangers étaient arrivés sur notre ile en deux jours, et que ce n'était jamais arrivé. Qu'allions nous devenir ?

Je me suis caché pendant deux jours sous un buisson, en tremblant. Le gros oiseau qui faisait beaucoup de bruit était partit aussi vite qu'il était venu, mais j'étais toujours aussi effrayé, et je m'étais demandé si j'allais mourir. Mais comme au bout de deux jours, j'étais toujours bel et bien vivant, je sortis de mon trou, et je retournai lentement et avec beaucoup d'appréhension près de la grotte. En apparence, rien avait changé, mais à l'odeur de la nature s'ajoutait une nouvelle odeur inconnue, une odeur de nouveau, qui venait de la grotte.

Je ne voulais pas m'y enfoncer tout seul, alors j'allai chercher mon meilleur ami, celui avec lequel j'avais rencontré ce géant.

Au début, il ne voulut pas venir avec moi, mais après avoir fait ma tête de chien battu, il céda et accepta de m'accompagner.

On se dirigea tous les deux vers la grotte, le plus silencieusement possible, et on marqua un temps d'arrêt devant l'entrée. On pouvait encore faire marche arrière. Mais on ne le fit pas.

Et c'est comme ça que tout à commencer.

Il faisait plus frais dans la grotte, mais pas ou point d'avoir froid. Il faisait aussi plus sombre mais je n'avais aucun mal à y voir.

Après avoir passé deux tournants, on arriva à la fin de la cavité, et on resta tous les deux immobile devant les changements qui s'étaient opérés ces deux derniers jours.

Il y avait un gros rectangle sur quatre pattes en bois, avec une sorte de nuage blanc en forme de carré au-dessus à gauche et une sorte de ciel en forme de rectangle juste à côté. Il y avait un autre rectangle sans pied, également en bois, qui s'élevait en hauteur, avec une fente au milieu et un rond de chaque côté, au milieu eux aussi **

Et enfin, il y avait une sorte de plante, avec une tige qui se terminait par trois racines qui ne s'enfonçaient étrangement pas dans le sol. Et au-dessus de la tige, il y avait une surface en cercle de couleur gris foncé, et une lueur orange enfermée par des parois lisses et transparentes tout autour d'elle trônait au centre de cette surface en cercle.

On entendit des pas bruyant derrières nous et on se retourna. Le géant était revenu, et il avait dans une de ses pattes surélevée des baies rouges. Il avait été mangé.

Il nous vit.

- Tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là ?

Mon ami et moi, on se réfugia d'un bond sous le rectangle avec des pattes, là où le géant ne pourrait pas venir nous chercher.

On entendit les pas approchés de notre refuge, et on se tassa sur nous-même.

La tête du géant apparut dans l'espace qui séparait le sol du rectangle à pattes. Il était à quatre pattes cette fois, comme un animal. Mais est-ce que ça en était vraiment un ?

Il se contenta de nous regarder sans rien dire, puis il sortit de notre champ de vision. Il s'était relevé.

On revit bientôt ses deux plus grandes pattes, croisée l'une en dessous de l'autre, formant des ailes de papillons. Il était plus loin cette fois.

Il posa trois baies devant lui, et ne bougea plus. Nous non plus.

Et les choses restèrent ainsi pendant de nombreuses heures, et aucun de nous trois ne bougeaient. La faim et la soif commençaient à se faire sentir de notre côté. Et ces petites baies me tentaient de plus en plus. J'avançai de trois petits pas. J'étais toujours sous le rectangle en bois, mais plus pour longtemps. Mon ami essaya de m'empêcher d'aller plus loin, mais j'avais trop faim, et je sortis de mon refuge.

Le géant ne me regardait pas, il admirait ses pattes. Je me tins encore quelques minutes immobile, hésitant à continuer, et avançait encore un peu. J'étais encore loin des baies, mais je m'arrêtai de nouveau. Je préférais être prudent.

Le géant ne bougeait toujours pas.

J'avançai encore un peu, et m'arrêtai de nouveau. Et pendant plus d'une heure, je continuai à avancer et à m'arrêter.

Finalement, j'arrivai aux baies. J'ouvris ma gueule pour en manger une, et pendant que j'avalai, les plus petites pattes me saisir sans que je puisse m'échapper. Je gigotai dans tous les sens, essayant de me défaire de cette étreinte, poussant des cris angoissés : « nai ! nai ! nai ! nai ! nai ! nai »

Les pattes me tenaient solidement, je ne pouvais m'enfuir. Le géant se leva, et je gigotai encore plus quand je vis le sol s'éloigner. Mon ami en profita pour s'enfuir de la cavité sans un regard en arrière pour moi. J'étais prisonnier, et je n'avais plus personne pour me libérer.

Je me débattais comme un fou, mais les pattes me tenaient solidement entre elle.

Avec une de ces pattes au sol, il ouvrit difficilement le devant droit de l'étrange rectangle en bois. Il y avait plusieurs niveaux dans ce rectangle, chacun montrés par une surface plane de chaque côté. En tout, il y avait six surfaces planes, et trois du côté droit. Il y avait dans les trois à gauche les mêmes trucs que le géant portait quand je l'avais rencontré, et qu'il portait aujourd'hui encore, sauf qu'ils étaient d'une autre couleur.

Et dans deux des trois surfaces à droite, il y avait toute sorte de choses en bois mais surtout en substance transparente, comme ce qui retenait la lueur sur la plante que j'avais vu.

Les pattes me posèrent sur la seule surface de libre qui restait, et qui était la plus haute. Il me lâcha enfin, mais je ne pouvais partir, car j'étais beaucoup trop haut et que je ne tenais pas à me suicider. Je restai donc debout sur cette surface, à crier mes « nai » affolés et furieux aux géants. Il avait de la chance que je n'avais pas de griffe, ou je l'aurais déjà griffé depuis longtemps.

- Un Niji… une petite créature rare et résistante, c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Elle sera parfaite pour mon expérience, dit le géant à lui-même.

Je n'écoutais pas, j'étais bien trop affolé pour ça.

Il ne referma pas le côté qu'il avait ouvert. Il savait bien que je ne pouvais pas descendre. Je continuais de crier, et finalement il me laissa là pendant qu'il allait se promener hors de la grotte, et je désespérai d'un jour sortir de là.

Quand le soir tomba, j'étais épuisé à force de pousser mes cris et de m'agiter dans tous les sens, tournant en rond dans mon originale cage.

J'étais donc couché et déprimé quand il revient. Il alla près de moi.

- Tu t'es habitué à ta nouvelle maison, Nai ?

Pour toute réponse, je grondai un « nai » apeuré. Il eut un petit rire, comme si il comprenait ce que je ressentais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux aucun mal. Regarde, je t'ai apporté à manger.

Il posa de nombreuses baies devant moi, et malgré ma faim, je ne touchai à rien.

- Je laisse ça là, alors manges quand tu veux.

Il rajouta aussi une chose en forme de cercle qui contenait…de l'eau ! J'attendis qu'il s'allonge dans le rectangle à patte, le corps sous la chose qui ressemblait à un ciel et la tête sur ce qui ressemblait à un nuage en forme de carré pour me précipiter sur la nourriture, et boire toute l'eau que contenait le truc rond.

Et c'est comme ça que je vécu mes premiers jours en compagnie de cet étranger qui était très gentil avec moi, si on exceptait le fait qu'il me gardait enfermé ici.

Il me donnait régulièrement à manger et à boire, que ce soit baies ou herbes, et je m'habituais doucement à sa présence, même si je ne me laissais pas toucher. Il me parlait souvent, mais la plus part du temps je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait, mais je finis par apprécier le son de sa voix. Mais je me sentais quand même seul, et les buissons, les arbres, les fleurs, le ciel et le soleil me manquait. Et surtout, mes amis me manquaient.

Le quatrième jour, je le laissai me prendre contre lui, sans trop me débattre. Si je collaborais, il me relâcherait peut être plus vite.

- On va aller un peu dehors tous les deux, d'accord ?

Quand je vis qu'on sortait de la grotte, mon cœur s'emballa : allait-il me relâcher ?

Je fus vite déçu : il ne me relâcha pas, malgré mes gigotements pour échapper à ses pattes. Mais je pu revoir ce qui me manquait deux jours plus tôt. Et je pus voir de loin un ou deux de mes amis, mais je ne pus pas les rejoindre pour jouer avec eux, ce fut le plus dur.

Il se promena un peu avec moi contre lui, mais on fut bien vite de retour dans la grotte. Il me reposa dans ma prison, et j'attendis le soir pour qu'il me donne à manger.

J'étais devenu dépendant de lui malgré moi.

C'est le cinquième jour que mon destin prit une nouvelle tournure : mon ravisseur me donna dès son réveil des baies, et je les mangeai sans méfiance. Avant, je prenais soin de renifler ce qu'il me donnait avant de manger ou de boire mais à force, je ne l'avais plus fait. Ce fut une erreur, si j'avais reniflé ma nourriture avant de l'engloutir d'une bouchée, j'aurais senti que ces baies n'étaient pas tout à fait comme d'habitude, et je serais resté un Niji. Mais voilà : je les mangeai. Je sentis tout de suite qu'elles n'avaient pas le même gout que celles que j'avais mangé jusque-là, mais c'était trop tard, je les avais déjà avalées.

Je sentis mes paupières s'alourdir, et tout mon corps devint lourd. Je sombrai dans un sommeil artificiel.

Et c'est la dernière fois que je m'endormais en tant que Niji.

* * *

**Ceci conclut la fin de mon premier chapitre. Reviewvez SVP :3**

*** Téléphone **

**** Lit et armoire. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le chapitre 2 de ma fiction, qui parle des premiers jours que Nai vie en tant qu'être humain, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je ne vais pas vous manger ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Je sentais quelque chose de douillet sous mon corps, et quelque chose de confortable et de doux sous ma tête.

Je n'osai pas ouvrir les yeux. Je sentais déjà que quelque chose avait changé. J'étais…plus grand, et plus lourd.

Finalement, je pris mon courage à deux mains, et j'ouvris les yeux. L'étranger aux cheveux bleus me regardait, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors tu es enfin réveillé, Nai. J'ai eu peur, je ne te le cache pas. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir, comme les autres, mais tu as survécu. Tu t'es accroché. Tu es resté inconscient trois jours entiers, mais ça en valait la peine : quelle belle réussite !

Son excitation était palpable. De quoi il parlait ? Qu'est ce qui avait réussi ? Je ne comprenais rien, il parlait trop fort, j'avais mal à la tête, j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait exploser à tout moment, mais je n'avais pas la force de bouger. L'intrus alla chercher quelque chose et me le ramena.

- Regarde.

C'était une plaque ou se reflétait dedans un jeune étranger qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui à côté de moi, sauf qu'il était plus petit et qu'il avait une fourrure blanche sur sa tête et légèrement rosée au pointe, qui faisait pensé à des oreilles. Et il avait les yeux marrons, et non bleu.

Je me demandais qui cela pouvait-il bien être.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? C'est toi, rajouta t'il en me montrant du doigt.

J'écarquillai les yeux, celui dans la plaque les écarquilla également. C'était donc mon reflet, comme quand je me voyais dans l'eau de la rivière.

Qu'est ce qui m'était arrivé ?

Il dut lire mon effroi sur mon visage car son sourire s'effaça.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Tu es pourtant très mignon.

J'ouvris la gueule mais à la place de mes « nai » habituels, d'étranges sons sortir, tous sans queue ni tête.

- Il va falloir que je t'apprenne à parler, à lire, à écrire et à marcher sur deux jambes. Tu vas aussi passer quelques tests.

J'étais effaré. Il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de projet pour moi mais tout ce que je voulais c'était retrouver mon apparence normale.

- Bien, avant je dois vérifier si tout est en ordre. Je vais t'aider à te lever.

Il passa une épaule sous mon bras et me mit debout. Le sol était vraiment bas, et j'avais mal partout. Je remarquais aussi que je n'avais rien sur moi. Pas de fourrure. J'étais tous nu. Je sentis alors une rougeur me monter aux joues. L'étranger regarda l'étrange phénomène en souriant.

- Les manifestations d'émotion ont l'air d'être en place. Parfait, parfait.

Ensuite il se mit à marcher et je fus forcé de le suivre, bien que je trébuchai souvent. Marcher à deux pattes n'était pas si évident que ça.

- Tous à l'air de fonctionner.

Il alla m'assoir sur le lit et fit bouger mes deux pattes en hauteur.

- Là aussi, tout est bon. Bien, très bien.

Il m'examina en silence quelques minutes, puis il alla toucher mon entre-jambe et commença à bouger dessus. J'eu un petit sursaut, ce n'était pas déplaisant du tout, bien que c'était nouveau.

Il eut l'air satisfait de ce qu'il sentit, et dégagea sa main.

- Les sensations ont l'air d'être opérationnelles aussi. Tu vas pouvoir mettre des vêtements. Vêtement, tu comprends ?

Je ne compris que quand il me tendit un tas de ce qu'il appelait « vêtement ». Ça ressemblait à ce qu'il portait. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je devais faire avec ça. Il m'aida donc à les enfiler et m'appris les noms de ce qu'il me mettait au fur et à mesure.

- Ça c'est un caleçon, c'est la première chose que tu dois mettre. Ensuite, tu peux mettre le pantalon, et ensuite le pull. Et enfin, tu mets les deux chaussettes. Je n'ai pas encore de chaussures pour toi, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit trop grave. Maintenant que tu es habillé, on va pouvoir passer à l'étape suivante.

Je n'avais pas tellement le choix. Je ne pouvais pas m'échapper, pas encore. Il fallait que je m'habitue à ce nouveau corps, et surtout que je retrouve un moyen de redevenir celui que j'étais.

- Tout d'abord, tu dois manger. Il faut refaire tes forces.

Il me donna des fruits que j'avais l'habitude de manger étant un animal. Mais il me força à les tenir en main, alors que d'habitude, je les faisaient tomber puis je les mangeait a terre. Ici, je ne pouvais le lâcher à terre. Je fis tomber mon premier fruit, je ne savais pas me servir de mes cinq bosses, qui étaient en fait des doigts, m'apprit mon kidnappeur. Ensuite, il me fit boire dans ce qu'il appelait une gourde. Je trouvais ça un peu bête. Pourquoi ne pas aller boire à la rivière, tout simplement ? Je n'essayai pas de comprendre la logique, je faisais ce qu'il me demandait pour pouvoir manger et boire, parce que j'étais affamé et assoiffé. Je n'avais jamais ressenti la faim et la soif aussi fortement.

Après le repas, je ressentis une grande envie de dormir, mais mon kidnappeur en avait décidé autrement. Il m'enseigna l'alphabet et je prononçais mes premiers mots : « manger », « eau », « pipi », « jour », « nuit », « main » , « pied », « lit » et « armoire » et quelque autre. Puis il me parla un peu de lui, et de moi.

- Je m'appelle Karoku, et je suis un être humain ? Tu sais ce que c'est un être humain ?

Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'il me disait, loin de là. Alors, il se montra du doigt et dit « Karoku » puis il me montra du doigt et dit « Nai » je hochai la tête, j'avais compris. Il n'essaya pas de m'expliquer davantage, j'avais d'abord besoin d'apprendre les mots.

Au cours de la leçon, je commençais à ressentir le besoin de me soulager. Comment lui faire comprendre ? Quand l'envie devint trop forte, je lâchai tout, et Karoku me fit tout nettoyer. J'appris que c'était ça le « pipi », je pourrais le prévenir la prochaine fois. Il m'apporta d'autres vêtements, qu'il m'aida à les mettre, puisque je ne savais toujours pas le faire tout seul.

J'étais encore trop faible pour m'enfuir, mais j'attendais mon heure.

Il me fit grimper dans le lit avec lui et je ne tardai pas à m'endormir même si dormir autre part que sur le sol n'était pas dans mes habitudes.

Le lendemain, il n'était pas là quand je me réveillai, et j'en profitai pour poser mes pieds au sol et marcher vers la sortie, bien que je me tienne au mur. Le soleil m'éblouit. Je cherchai après mes anciens camarades de jeu mais ils se cachaient tous, ils avaient peur de moi. Je n'étais plus des leurs. Cette réalité me frappa en plein visage et je sentis de l'eau s'échapper de mes yeux sans que je puisse m'arrêter.

Karoku me trouva dans la plaine devant la grotte, a quatre patte et en train de créer une flaque a partir de mes yeux. Il se précipita vers moi. Je crois qu'il avait l'intention de me crier dessus mais qu'il ne le fit pas en voyant ce que je créais. Il me ramena dans la grotte en silence et me montra comment les personnes comme lui se lavaient. Pour ça, on avait besoin d'un « sceau », d'une « éponge » et d'eau. Il me frictionna le haut du corps et me laissa faire le bas pendant qu'il m'apprenait d'autres mots : « Bouche », « orteil », « yeux », « nez », « pluie », « soleil », « étoile », « pleurer », pour ce mot là, il me montra mes yeux, encore rouge et je n'eus aucun mal à comprendre. Le dernier mot de la journée fut « sourire » et il étira ma bouche pour me montrer ce qu'étais un sourire. Il m'expliquait tout avec des gestes.

Les journées passèrent ainsi, et je n'essayai pas de m'échapper. De toute façon, les autres ne me comprendraient plus jamais.

Deux semaines après mon opération, mon vocabulaire s'étaient largement accru, et je savais prononcer une phrase en entière. Nous pûmes commencer à dialoguer ensemble, même si c'était sur des choses simples. En parallèle, j'apprenais à lire et à écrire. Il put commencer à m'expliquer davantage de chose et un mois plus tard, j'étais prêt à poser la question qui me tenait le plus à cœur :

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ?

Il prit un moment avant de répondre.

- Parce que je suis un scientifique, un chercheur pour être exact, et que je fais des expériences. Je suis payé pour ça. Je t'ai déjà montré des pièces et des billets, tu sais donc de quoi je parle. Je voulais savoir si à partir de gêne animal, on pouvait quand même arriver à l'être humain, et cette expérience à très bien réussis. Tu étais un animal, et grace à moi, tu es quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux, de beaucoup plus intelligent. N'es-tu pas content d'apprendre toute ces choses que je t'enseigne ?

- Si, mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir choisir. Ne m'as-tu pas dit que les humains libres pouvaient justement choisir ?

- Tu n'es pas libre, Nai. Tu ne comprendrais pas si je t'expliquais, mais je t'ai rendu unique, et ça te rend précieux aux yeux de beaucoup de gens. Ils attendent beaucoup de nous, et ces attentes nous maintiennent prisonnier tous les deux. J'ai choisi pour toi, c'est vrai, mais tu étais un animal à ce moment-là, et tu ne savais pas ce qu'étais le libre arbitre. C'est grâce à-moi si tu comprends ces notions maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je savais choisir bien avant d'être un humain, seulement je ne savais pas comment on appellait ça, mais je savais choisir. Et je me posais des questions. Comment pourrais-tu savoir ce que je savais ou pas ? Tu n'as jamais été un Niji, moi si. Alors ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais.

J'avais presque crié ces derniers mots, et je sentais la colère monter en moi. Karoku m'avait appris à donner des noms à ce que je ressentais.

Il voulut répondre mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre.

- Je te déteste ! C'est de ta faute si je ne ressens plus aucun lien avec mes amis, c'est de ta faute s'ils ne veulent plus jouer avec moi. C'est de ta faute si je ne peux plus vivre comme je l'entendais. Tout est de te faute, je te déteste, je te déteste, vas-t-en, disparais !

Il ne bougea pas, alors c'est moi qui partis. Je couru et couru, sans jamais m'arrêter, sans jamais regarder en arrière.

Je finis par m'arrêter près de l'océan, à bout de souffle, et les larmes coulant sur ma joue. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, ou ce que je devais faire. Je me couchai sur le sable en position fœtale et je m'endormis. Je restai seul deux jours entiers, mais je commençais à me sentir seul. Karoku finit par me retrouver. On ne dit rien ni l'un ni l'autre et on rentra tous les deux à la maison. Je finis par demander :

- Y a-t-il un moyen de faire marche arrière ?

- Non, répondit-il simplement, et je m'en contentai.

Quoi que je sois maintenant, il faudrait vivre avec.

Pendant le long mois qui s'était écoulé, j'entendis deux fois le son effrayant que j'avais déjà entendu quand j'étais encore Niji. Et a chaque fois, l'étrange oiseau apparaissait dans le ciel et se posait dans la grotte. Karoku l'appelait un « hélicoptère ». A chaque fois qu'il arrivait, de nouvelles choses apparaissaient, comme un tableau pour apprendre à compter, ou des jouets pour que je puisse un peu m'amuser. Quand l'hélicoptère était là, ainsi que les deux hommes en noir, j'allais me cacher dans l'armoire et je ne ressortais que quand il partait, et je me plaquais les mains sur mes oreilles a chaque fois qu'ils décollaient ou qu'ils atterrissaient. J'avais l'impression que mes oreilles et ma tête allaient éclater, et ça faisait terriblement mal. Un jour, un liquide rouge coula même de mon oreille droite. Karoku me soigna mais trouva ça étrange, tout comme mon attitude.

- Pourquoi te caches-tu quand ils arrivent, Nai ? Ils ne te feront pas de mal. Tu n'as pas peur de moi, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi as-tu peur d'eux ?

J'avais haussé les épaules et répondu :

- Ils font trop de bruit, ça me fait mal.

A ces mots, il fronça les sourcils :

- Le bruit de l'hélicoptère te fait mal ? Etrange…

Il m'ausculta et conclut que j'avais une ouïe hyper-développée. Ça venait surement de mon côté animal. Il avait aussi remarqué que quand je jouais à l'extérieur, j'étais plus agile qu'un humain normal et que je savais voir la nuit, contrairement à lui. Il n'y avait que ça qui restait de mon côté animal, et je m'y accrochais.

Malgré toutes les occupations dont je jouissais, je me sentais très souvent seul. Karoku m'expliqua que c'était surement parce que j'étais un enfant et lui un adulte, et qu'on n'avait pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Il décida donc de jouer avec moi à des jeux humains, comme à cache-cache, touche-touche ou colin-maillard. J'aimais aussi le jeu du poisson rouge.

Lui, il aimait quand je lui lisais une histoire, ou quand je lui dessinais quelque chose.

Je me faisais tout doucement à ma vie d'humain, et Karoku devint mon seul point d'ancrage. Je l'aimais et le haïssais en même temps.

« Je suis fier de toi » qu'il me disait a chaque fois que je l'étonnais ou que je progressais, et je me sentais toujours très flatté, comme si j'étais le garçon le plus fort du monde. Après deux mois, je pouvais lire parfaitement et je me débrouillais en écriture. Les chiffres, ce n'était pas encore trop ça, mais je progressais quand même, bien que lentement. Pour garder mon esprit en forme, il jouait a des jeu de réflexion avec moi, comme les échecs, ou le jeu de dame, ou même puissance 4. J'étais un élève assez distrait, mais j'avais appris la concentration au fil des jours. Finalement, un jour, quand la nuit tomba et qu'on mangeait notre dernier repas de la journée, Karoku me dit :

- Je pense que tu es près à quitter cette ile.

- Quitter cette ile ? Mais…pourquoi ?

- Ceux qui payent ton éducation et qui ont financé mon expérience veulent voir le résultat de mes recherches. Et surtout, ils veulent te rencontrer.

- Moi, je n'ai pas envie de les voir. Je ne veux pas partir d'ici. C'est chez moi.

Je savais que j'avais répondu sur un ton boudeur et d'enfant capricieux mais je m'en fichais. Je resterais ici, point.

- Encore une fois, tu n'as pas le choix Nai. Ils veulent te voir, et tu iras à leur rencontre avec moi. C'est comme ça.

- Non, je n'irais pas !

- Tu iras, insista t'il calmement.

- Non, m'acharnai-je.

- Ne me force pas à devenir méchant, Nai.

Pourquoi me menaçais-t-il ? Pourquoi ne voulais-t-il pas comprendre ? C'était chez moi ici, et je voulais y rester.

- Je ne veux pas y aller, tu ne peux pas m'y forcer, le défiai-je.

- Ah, vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

Il me regarda avec un léger sourire sadique.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

* * *

**Alors, que va-t'il se passer pour Nai? Quittera t'il l'ile ou pas?**

**Gareki apparaitra dans le chapitre 3, j'ai hâte.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonjour, voici le troisième chapitre, posté un peu en retard, je m'en excuse. Cette fois-ci, on est du point de vue de Gareki, ça change un peu. On commence enfin à évoluer un peu dans l'histoire, je suis contente. Mais c'est vrai que les actions ne décollent pas encore beaucoup, mais ça va arriver. Circus est enfin mentionné dans ce chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci sera aussi bien que les deux premiers et que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire. **

**Les personnages ne sont bien sur pas à moi, sauf Jellal, Gedal et Picot, qui sont de moi.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

- Seiji, qu'observes-tu de particulier chez ce rat ? me questionna le professeur Jellal.

Je regardai attentivement le rat, un carnet rempli de note à la main.

- Il est en train de former un mot avec les grains de maïs monsieur.

- Et quel est ce mot ?

- « Dehors » monsieur.

Le scientifique sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Et que peux-tu en conclure ?

- Qu'il veut qu'on le libère, monsieur.

- Mais on ne le fera pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, monsieur.

- Parfait, Seiji. Notes tout ça. Vous pouvez une fois de plus voir à quel point la science peut faire progresser bon nombre de chose. Elle peut même rendre un rat intelligent. La science, c'est l'avenir, pas vrai ?

- Oui, monsieur.

Jouer les assistants était vraiment quelque chose de pénible, mais nécessaire. C'était ma mission : pénétrer à l'intérieur de Chroma et servir d'informateur à Circus. Ça avait été difficile de pénétrer dans cette organisation, la sécurité était élevée et tous les employés étaient régulièrement contrôlés, eux et leur chambre. Mais j'avais réussis.

_Quelques mois plus tôt …_

_Hirato était assis dans le fauteuil juste en face de moi, en train de boire du thé. J'attendais qu'il daigne m'adresser la parole en ayant bras et jambe croisés. _

- _Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ? Tu vas me dire ce que je fais ici oui ou non ? _

_Hirato soupira :_

- _Tu es vraiment trop impatient Gareki. Or, de la patience, tu en auras besoin pour la mission que je veux te confier._

_Une mission, enfin ! Pas trop tôt. Ca faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était obligé de rester sans aucune occupation dans le second vaisseau et ça commençait franchement à le mettre a bout de nerf. _

- _Habituellement, pour ce genre de mission, j'aurais demandé la participation de Tsukumo plutôt que la tienne. Elle est plus douée en infiltration que toi et surtout, elle ne fonce pas tête baissée dans les ennuis. Même Yogi aurait été préférable à toi, il est bien moins impulsif, bien qu'il soit plus naïf et idiot. Mais ils se trouvent qu'ils sont partis en mission avant-hier et qu'ils ne sont pas encore revenus._

_Je dus me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas montrer mon irritation. En gros, il disait que j'écoutais trop mon cœur et pas assez ma cervelle. Je le savais ça, mais je ne voyais pas ou étais le mal. Il me pompait toujours avec ça, c'était énervant à la fait. _

- _J'ai bien compris que je n'étais pas le plus qualifié pour cette mission, merci, le message est passé. Mais tu ne m'a pas encore dit en quoi elle consistait._

- _Je veux que tu t'infiltre dans Chroma._

- _Quoi ?! T'es dingue ? Tu veux que je me fasse tuer ? m'exclamais-je en me levant d'un bond._

- _Ce n'est pas le but. Mais pour espérer trouver un remède à ces mutations, il faut en apprendre plus sur elle, et pour ça, il faut les voir, les étudier et participer à leur création._

- _Jamais je ne les aiderais à crée ces monstres m'indignais-je_

- _C'est pour la bonne cause, répliqua Hirato sur un ton toujours calme et professionnel, comme à son habitude._

- _Pourquoi une infiltration maintenant ? Et comment comptez-vous me faire entrer la dedans ?_

- _C'est simple : un des scientifiques de Chroma cherchent un assistant pour ses recherches. Bien sûr, tu ne seras pas le seul à vouloir t'y présenter, mais nous ferons en sorte que tu sois le seul pris._

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé ici, en train d'étudier des rats. On m'avait appris des tas de choses compliquées en même pas deux jours et il a fallu que je connaisse tout sur le bout des doigts pour être prêt le jour de l'entretien avec le scientifique. J'avais réussi à le convaincre, je ne savais pas encore par quel miracle.

Mais le plus dure restait à faire : ça faisait plus de quatre mois que j'étais ici, mais on ne m'avait pas encore autorisé à participé à des expériences humaines. Les expériences qui m'intéressaient. Celle que Chroma effectuait en toute illégalité, pour transformer les humains en monstres. Je n'avais rien appris d'intéressant, malheureusement.

- Au fait, Seiji, c'est aujourd'hui que Karoku revient avec sa toute dernière expérience non ? J'aimerais bien voir ça tiens. Un animal transformé en humain. Ce doit être fabuleux. Tous les tests qu'on avait faits jusqu'à présent s'était soldé par un cuisant échec.

Je serrais les poings. Les victimes de leurs expériences n'étaient que des objets pour eux, ils s'en fichaient pas mal de tuer quelqu'un ou de le transformer. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient, c'était l'avancée de la science. Je pariai que Jellal ne savait même pas le nom de cet animal devenu humain. Quel intérêt pour lui après tout ?

- Si on allait se renseigner ? proposa le professeur.

J'hochai la tête. Après tout, ce genre d'expérience se rapprochait plus de ce que je devais observer.

Nous fermâmes donc le labo derrière nous. Le scientifique regarda sa montre.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder. Ils doivent arriver en hélicoptère, allons sur le toit.

Je le suivis sans un mot. Il avait l'habitude de mon silence. Je ne parlais que pour répondre a ses questions. Plus je serais discret mieux ce serait.

L'hélico n'était pas encore là quand on arriva sur le toit. Deux autres scientifiques étaient là. On attendit en silence.

Et l'appareil arriva, faisant un bruit monstre et provoquant de grandes bourrasques très désagréables. Il se posa sur le toit et le conducteur coupa le moteur.

Les trois scientifiques étaient très excités. Moi, je cachais mon dégout face à cette attitude.

La portière s'ouvrit et un petit garçon aux cheveux blanc encadré de deux hommes qui le tenaient solidement sortit de l'hélicoptère. L'enfant se débattait et pleurait.

J'eus un petit pincement au cœur. Pauvre gosse. Je savais que c'était lui le cobaye car j'avais déjà vu une photo que Karoku avait envoyé via un SMS à Jellal. Sauf que sur la photo, il souriait à l'appareil, comme si c'était un jeu. En ce moment, il ne faisait que pleurer à chaudes larmes. Les scientifiques avaient l'air troublés. Karoku sortit de l'appareil à son tour, toujours aussi élégant et charismatique.

- Ha, Karoku ! Heureux de te revoir, lui sourit le professeur.

- Moi aussi.

Les deux hommes avaient arrêtes Nai près de Karoku.

- Alors, voici Nai. Il est mignon, mais un peu bruyant peut être, commenta le chercheur.

- Il est un peu perturbé sans son environnement habituel. Ça passera, assura le bleu.

- J'en suis sûr, confirma le prof. Mais il faut qu'il arrête de pleurer avant d'aller voir le grand patron. Ce dernier risque de ne pas apprécié au sinon.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, répondit sèchement le bleu, visiblement irrité qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Nai, c'est tout maintenant. Si tu continues comme ça, je serais obligé d'utiliser une nouvelle dose de tranquillisant. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, si ?

Le blandin n'écoutait rien du tout et continuait de se débattre.

- Je veux rentrer Karoku. Tu es méchant. Laisse-moi rentrer.

- On rentrera demain, alors sèche tes larmes. Tout de suite ! Tu me fais honte.

Nai arrêta lentement de pleurer. Je pensais savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il devait se dire que si il se montrait coopératif, on serait plus vite enclin à le ramener sur son ile. Seulement, ils ne le feraient jamais. En tout cas, pas avant un bon bout de temps.

- C'est mieux, dit le bleu. Il fit signe aux deux hommes de le lâcher. Nai ne bougea pas mais il n'avait pas encore levé les yeux, il les braquait obstinément sur le seul. Il devait être terrifié.

- On va te débarbouiller un peu avant de t'amener voir le grand chef, décida Karoku.

Il prit Nai par le bras, prit congé de ses collègues scientifique et partit avec lui. Les trois scientifiques restant commentèrent ce qu'il avait vu.

- Il a l'air assez obéissant, dit le premier.

- Il n'a pas l'air dangereux en tous cas, dit un deuxième.

- On ne croirait pas du tout que c'était un animal, s'émerveilla Jellal.

Un des hommes en noir qui était dans l'hélicoptère prit la parole :

- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, ce garçon n'est pas un ange : Karoku a dut se battre avec lui pour le faire venir dans cet hélicoptère. Il a réussi lui injecter un somnifère et il a dormit jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive, mais quand il s'est réveillé dans l'hélicoptère, ça a été terrible : cri, supplication, pleurs, et il se débattait comme une furie, tapant des poings et des pieds, gigotant dans tous les sens. Karoku a dut le forcer à avaler un tranquillisant. Il s'est tout de suite calmé mais les effets ont commencés à s'estomper il y a une demi-heure environ. Il est encore un peu assomé là, mais vous verrez plus tard, quand il se serndra compte qu'il lui a mentit.

- Bah, on n'aura qu'à le mettre sous sédatif à chaque fois, c'est simple, déclara le professeur Gedal.

- Ca influencerais les analyses si on fait ça, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, intervient le professeur Picot.

- Nous verrons bien en temps voulu. Pour le moment, retournons à notre travail.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et nous partîmes chacun de notre côté. A ma grande surprise, Jellal ne se dirigea pas vers son laboratoire mais bien vers les appartements de Karoku, le meilleur scientifique de Chroma, à ce qu'on disait. Il toqua à la porte. On nous autorisa à entrer. Karoku et Nai était à table, l'un mangeant des pâtes et l'autres des fruits. Nai restait interdit devant un citron et pomme, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire avec.

Karoku salua son ami d'un signe de tête et l'invita à s'assoir.

- Je t'ai manqué tant que ça pour que tu viennes me voir aussi vite ?

- Tu as vraiment tout compris, sourit Jellal.

- Un peu de café ? nous proposa le bleu.

Je refusais le plus poliment possible, cet homme était loin d'avoir l'air idiot, il faudrait être prudent avec lui.

Le blandin essayait de casser le kiwi comme il casserait un œuf. Je décidai de prendre les choses en main et lui coupait le kiwi en deux. Je pris une moitié et lui laissa l'autre. J'allai chercher deux cuillères et j'en plantai une dans le kiwi, pour lui montrer comment manger ce fruit. Il m'imita tant bien que mal. Une fois sa première bouchée avalée, il me sourit.

Les deux scientifiques nous avaient observés sans rien dire et avaient ensuite repris le fil de leur conversation. Les classiques « comment avance ton expérience ? » et les classiques explications qui allaient avec. Enfin, le blabla habituel quoi. Au contraire, Nai restait étrangement silencieux, mangeant son kiwi en silence, comme moi.

Ensuite, on arriva à la pomme. Il essaya de faire comme avec le kiwi mais juste avant qu'il ne plante sa cuillère dans la pauvre pomme, je la lui enlevais des mains et coupait encore la pomme en deux. Je lui laissai trois morceau et prit le dernier, que je mangeai. Il m'imita de nouveau. Au moins, il apprenait vite.

- Il m'a l'air très intelligent, dit Jellal en montrant Nai du menton.

Karoku hocha la tête.

- Il a en général les mêmes capacités générales qu'un être humain normal, expliqua le bleu. Grace à lui, on va pouvoir passer à la phase de notre plan : l'exploitation complète du cerveau humain. Si j'ai réussis a amélioré celui d'un animal pour qu'il atteigne le niveau de celui d'un homme, imagine ce qu'on pourrait faire avec notre propre cerveau.

Jellal hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, aussi existé que Karoku à cette idée.

Tiens tiens tiens, on entrait dans une conversation très intéressante pour ma mission. Je tendis discrètement l'oreille.

- Je sais je sais, çe sera fantastique. On va révolutionner le monde, répondit le dernier.

Il jeta un coup d'œil notre direction, à Nai et surtout à moi, puis secoua la tête.

- Nous parlons de tous ceci une autre fois d'accord ? Dans un edroit plus… approprié.

Je cachais ma déception : je n'en apprendrais pas plus aujourd'hui.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis Karoku jugea que c'était l'heure pour Nai d'aller se débarbouiller, aussi pris t'il congé de nous.

- On y va, Seiji.

Je le suivais d'un bond.

Nai me regarda partir et finit par dire :

- Au revoir, Seiji.

Karoku me fixa avec attention, je voyais les rouages de son cerveau tourner. Je ne savais pas à quoi il réfléchissait mais il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder ici.

- Au revoir, Nai.

Une fois que je fus dans ma chambre, je me précipitai sur le téléphone. Je composai un numéro et je laissai sonner trois fois avant de raccrocher. J'attendis avec impatience que le téléphone sonne.

Une minute.

Deux minutes.

Qu'es- ce qu'il faisait ?

On finit par décrocher de l'autre coté du fil.

- Oui, Gareki ?

- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? demandais-je.

- J'étais en train de parler avec Akari, je ne peux pas tous faire à la fois. Je sais que je suis génial, mais tout de même. Que me vaut l'honneur de ce coup de fil ? Tu ne m'a plus téléphoné depuis longtemps, j'ai même cru un instant que tu étais peut être mort, plaisanta le noir à lunette

- J'ai une info qui pourrait t'intéresser, le coupais-je.

Il redevint sérieux.

- Je t'écoute.

* * *

**Fin du troisième chapitre. Nous reviendrons à Nai au prochain chapitre, et nous verrons ensemble commet l'histoire évolue.**

**N'hésitez pas à m'envoyez des reviews pour me donner votre avis**

**A la semaine prochaine! Biz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolée pour le retard! Mais entre mon travail pendant la dernière semaine de vacance et la rentrée, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire. J'essayerais d'être plus ponctuelle à l'avenir, mais ce ne sera surement pas le dernier retard que j'aurais. Aussi, ne soyez pas étonner si parfois il faudra attendre deux semaines avant que le chapitre suivant ne sorte. Enfin, je m'excuse de nouveau. **

**Mais je suis contente! J'ai eu des reviews * en train de danser comme une folle dans la pièce * ! Alors bien sur, je vais y répondre. **

**Namikaze: Désolée si les descriptions n'étaient pas facile à deviner au chapitre un! Mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit trop facile non plus: un peu de réflexion ne fais jamais de mal :3 Sinon, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu modifié le caractère de Nai, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit trop naïf et insouciant, même si je sais que ça lui donne un certain charme. J'aimerais faire découvrir un autre Nai, j'espère que j'y arriverais. J'ai moi même adoré écrire le moment entre Nai et Gareki, j'étais impatiente, tans mieux si ça a plu. Ca changeait un peu de Karoku qui le malmenait un peu, le pauvre. **

**Ca me fait plaisir que tu trouve ma fic agréable à lire parce que c'était le but :)**

**Colin-maillard, c'est un jeu qui se joue minimum a deux: l'un a les yeux bandés et doit chercher l'autre, qui fait tout pour lui échapper. Touche-touche est un jeu, qui comme son nom l'indique, ou un des joueurs doit toucher les autres. Une fois touché, c'est ce joueur là qui devient le loup et touche les autres. Et poisson rouge hé bien, tu mets un des joueurs au centre de l'espace de jeux, les autres sont en lignes a l'une des extrémités et ils doivent traverser de l'autre coté sans que l'autre ne les touche: mais celui au centre doit d'abord annoncer une couleur, et ceux qui la porte sont sûrs de pouvoir passer sans se faire toucher. **

**Louisazou: Je suis contente que tu aime la façon dont j'écris, merci. Si l'histoire t'a plue jusqu'ci, alors tu devrais aimer le chapitre 4, même si tu retrouve encore le Karoku que tu déteste tant^^ Moi bizarrement, même s'il est vrai qu'il est cruel de temps en temps et assez froid depuis qu'il est arrivé à Chroma, je l'aime bien. Il faut dire que je me suis attachée a tout mes personnages. Mais j'adore particulièrement Nai et Gareki. Dommage qu'il n'y aie pas plus de fic avec ce couple en français * soupir ***

**Voilà, je ne vous retarde pas plus. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 4:

Karoku m'aida à me débarbouiller. Il voulait que j'aie l'air parfait pour rencontrer le patron. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le voir, j'aurais préféré que Seiji reste plus longtemps.

- Je pourrais le revoir? demandai au scientifique.

Karoku avait compris de qui je parlais.

- Si tu te conduis bien à notre rendez-vous avec le directeur, tu pourras jouer avec lui demain. C'est d'accord ?

J'hochai précipitamment la tête, je pouvais bien faire ça en échange.

- Parfait, allons-y. Mais je vais d'abord te rappeler quelques marches à suivre : d'abord, je ne veux pas de cri ni de jérémiades, ensuite tu ne parleras que quand on te posera une question. C'est bien compris ?

J'hochai à nouveau la tête et nous y allâmes.

Nous primes ce que Karoku appelait un ascenseur et nous montâmes jusqu'au cinquième étage. Il n'y avait qu'un couloir qui conduisait à une porte. Le bleuté toqua et nous attendîmes que retentisse un « entrer ». Le chercheur ouvrit la porte et je le suivis. J'eus juste le temps de voir un bureau et un homme aux cheveux grisonnant assis derrière avant qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses ne saute au coup de Karoku.

- Te revoilà ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! Tu es vraiment cruel Karoku : même pas un petit mot à mon intention dans ton mail… est-ce que je ne compte pas à tes yeux ?

Karoku fit un petit sourire.

- Bien sûr que si Mademoiselle, mais je ne veux pas mélanger vie professionnelle et sociale : je ne me permettrais pas de faire mention de vous dans un mail qui parle de ma toute dernière expérience, ce serait tellement grossier de ma part. Vous valez mieux que ça, Eliska-sama.

La fameuse Eliska avait l'air très heureuse d'entendre ça et rougit de plaisir.

- J'adore quand tu dis des choses comme ça.

- Eliska, ça suffit ! Arrête d'importuner notre invité, dit l'homme assis derrière son bureau, laisse-nous s'il te plait, on doit discuter.

La jeune fille lâcha à regret Karoku et sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle, pour bien montrer qu'elle aurait préféré resté dans la pièce.

- Papa, tu n'es pas sympa.

Ce dernier préféra ne rien répondre et dirigea son attention vers Karoku et moi.

- Alors voici…Nai c'est ça ? Etais-ce vraiment un Niji avant ?

Le scientifique hocha la tête :

- Bien sûr, pourquoi vous mentirais-je ? Mais votre suspicion prouve que le résultat est parfait ! On dirait vraiment un humain, mais il est beaucoup mieux. Il a appris très vite, et ses réflexes et ses sens sont plus développés que les nôtres. Rien à voir avec nos précédentes expériences.

- Mmmmh, vous avez fait du bon boulot, mais quand est-il de nos… il me regarda, et hésita. De nos autres cobayes ?

- Ce n'est pas encore au point Monsieur, mais je sens qu'on s'approche du but.

Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'étais ces « cobayes » ou de quelles autres expériences il parlait, aussi décidais-je de ne pas y prêter attention. Par contre, je comprenais parfaitement que j'étais une sorte de marchandise qu'on essayait de vendre, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, ils étaient plus fort et plus nombreux que moi. Aucun moyen de fuite n'était envisageable.

- Très bien, je vous fais confiance, je sais que vous allez réussir. En ce qui concerne Nai, j'ai besoin que des experts l'analyse, je veux comprendre comment il fonctionne. Et ensuite, nous verrons quoi faire de lui.

Il se tourna ensuite vers moi :

- Alors, Nai, comment trouve-tu l'organisation ?

- Il y a beaucoup de monde, répondis-je simplement.

- C'est vrai, nous sommes un grand groupe de scientifique, qui souhaite faire avancer la science. Et grâce à ta participation, nous avancer d'un nouveau pas dans la connaissance.

Je voulus lui dire que je n'avais pas participé de mon plein gré, mais un regard de Karoku me conseilla de me taire. Aussi gardai-je mes pensées pour moi. Mais je devais saisir cette chance pour essayer que tous redevienne comme avant.

- J'aimerais redevenir un Niji.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna le grand patron. Nous avons fait de toi quelqu'un d'unique, tu devrais être heureux.

- Je ne le s…

Je fus interrompu par Karoku qui me broya l'épaule, me lançant un dernier avertissement. Je détournai donc le regard et rectifia ma réponse.

- Oui, Monsieur.

Le directeur eut l'air satisfait.

- Bien. J'espère aussi que tu ne provoqueras plus d'incident comme celui dans l'hélicoptère, ou ce serait…regrettable.

J'hochai la tête :

- Je ne le ferais plus.

- Alors vous pouvez disposer. Les tests auront lieu demain, surveillez-le bien jusque-là, Karoku, et n'hésitez pas à lui administrer une bonne dose de laxatif si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

- Bien monsieur, fit ce dernier.

Et il m'amena en dehors de la pièce. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Je l'interrogeai du regard.

- Tu as failli franchir la limite, Nai. Mais je vais quand même te laisser revoir ton nouvel ami, pour te prouver que tu peux être heureux ici si tu y donne un peu du tiens. Allez, viens, on va se coucher.

Je lui fus reconnaissant de ne pas me punir et je le suivis à travers les couloirs.

Je m'endormis assez vite ce soir-là, oublieux des tests que je devrais passer dans la journée du lendemain.

Au matin, je pris rapidement mon petit déjeuner et comme promis Karoku m'amena auprès de Seiji.

- Tu as jusqu'à midi, après tu iras faire tes tests.

Je donnais mon approbation. Il me fit stopper devant une porte, qu'il ouvrit. On entra et j'examinai la pièce : Seiji et l'ami de Karoku était là. Ils arrêtèrent leurs activités quand on s'approcha d'eux.

- Karoku ! En voilà une surprise ! Tu as finit ton entretiens avec le boss ?

Je souris à Seiji qui me regarda avant de s'intéresser à la conversation des deux adultes. J'examinai la pièce pendant ce temps : Il y avait des tables avec des cages posées dessus, ainsi que divers instruments dont je ne savais pas l'utilité. Je m'approchai des cages avec des grilles en fer. Il y avait un animal que je n'avais jamais vu sur mon ile là-dedans. Mais je vis qu'il était malheureux, et qu'il souffrait. Il était allongé dans la paille et respirait difficilement. Mon instinct d'ex animal me connectait à lui sans que je le veuille. Je sentais chaque respiration difficile, je sentais chaque battement de cœur faible, je sentais qu'il n'avait plus la force de se relever. Il était sur le point de fermer les yeux pour toujours.

J'entendais Karoku demander à Jellal s'il pouvait donner congé à son élève juste quelques heure « pour détendre Nai avant ces examens « acheva-t-il, et Jellal donna son accord :

- Nous en profiterons pour discuter autour d'une bonne tasse de café, ajouta ce dernier.

Je n'écoutais pas vraiment, tout absorbé par ma contemplation de l'animal gris à queue rose qui agonisait. Je sentis des larmes couler devant cet horrible spectacle. J'avais mal au cœur. C'était ainsi qu'ils traitaient les animaux ? C'est ainsi qu'ils allaient me traiter moi aussi ?

Les autres finirent par remarquer mes pleurs.

- Qui y a-t-il, Nai ? demanda gentiment Jellal.

Je ne plus répondre, et je me contentai de secouer la tête. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Et puis, c'était lui l'origine de toute cette souffrance, alors je le détestais.

Finalement, je pus articuler :

- Nous…. Snif….nous ne méritions pas ça.

- « Nous » ? demanda ce dernier, visiblement perdu.

- Les animaux… snif…. Ne sont pas de simples bêtes ! C'est cruel…de les traiter comme ça.

Le professeur eut l'air de comprendre, mais il ne sembla pas le moins du monde désolé.

- C'est comme ça que la science évolue. Tu préfèrerais qu'on fasse ça sur des humains ? Non.

- Nous aussi nous ressentons les choses ! Humains et animal ne sont pas si différents ! essayais-je de lui faire comprendre.

- Je crois que tu as besoin d'un peu d'air, intervient Karoku.

- Laissez-moi essayer quelque chose, dit Seiji avant d'aller chercher un mouchoir en tissu propre dans une armoire, un comprimé blanc dans un autre et cassa ce dernier en plusieurs morceau dans de la nourriture.

Ensuite, il s'approcha de la cage devant laquelle j'étais et l'ouvrit. Il alla mettre le mouchoir sur le rat comme on mettrait une couverture à un enfant et il lui fit manger un peu de nourriture.

- Je viens de donner quelque chose au rat qui va l'endormir. Avec un peu de chance, ça lui permettra peut-être de récupérer des forces, mais il mourra surement. Mais au moins, il mourra sans souffrir.

Il referma la cage et me prit la main.

- Tu reviendras le voir tantot, allons un peu sur le toit, tu veux bien ?

J'hésitai, après tout, même s'il venait de traiter gentiment le rat et de lui épargner des souffrances inutiles, c'était de leur faute, à lui et à son professeur, s'il allait mourir. Mais pourtant, je ne voyais pas cette indifférence chez lui, comme je la voyais chez Jellal et Karoku, aussi hochais-je la tête.

Sortir me fit effectivement du bien.

Nous étions seuls sur le toit.

- Nai, que dirais-tu de partir d'ici ? me demanda soudain Seiji en s'appuyant contre le bord du mur et en regardant le ciel.

Je le regardais, surpris.

- Partir….d'ici ?

- Oui. Et venir avec moi à Circus. Là-bas, ils ne font pas d'expériences sur des rats ni sur des autres animaux. Au contraire, Circus essaye de contrecarrer les projets d'organisations comme celle-ci, et de mettre fin à leur horribles expériences. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux toi aussi ?

Ce que je voulais, c'était rentrer chez moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais au départ mais… maintenant ce que j'ai vu ce qu'ils font ici… je veux empêcher que d'autres animaux souffrent comme moi, comme le rat.

- En es-tu vraiment sur, Nai ? Si tu m'accompagnes, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière.

Je gardai le silence quelques instants, avant de poser une question :

- Si tu n'aimes pas ce qu'ils font, pourquoi le fais-tu ?

- Parce que j'y suis obligé : je devais récoltés des informations : pour contrecarrer un ennemi, il faut apprendre à le connaitre, tu comprends ?

- Oui…

Je pris ma décision :

- Je vais venir avec toi : mais je veux qu'on aille libérer les animaux qui sont en cage d'abord, avant de partir.

- On ne peut pas faire ça, Nai. On a fait des expériences sur eux, ce qui les a rendus dangereux. Si on les relâches dans la nature…. Ça pourrait être catastrophique. Cela dit, il y en a un qui, je pense, pourrais être sauvé. Il n'a pas encore subi trop d'expérience.

- Mais…et les autres ?

- On peut abréger leurs souffrances, mais les garder en vie serait trop dangereux.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus tant que tu ne nous a pas rejoint. Mais tu dois me faire confiance. D'accord ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'on les tue….

- Préférais-tu qu'ils souffrent jusqu'à la fin?

- Non…

- Alors, c'est la seule solution. Je suis désolé. Mais tu sais, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant ma mine déconfite, je pense qu'il n'y a que le corps qui meurt. L'âme survit toujours, et se retrouve un nouveau corps : tes amis les animaux ne meurent donc pas vraiment ils renaissent sous autre forme.

Son explication me rassura un peu, et mon cœur devint un peu moins lourd, même si j'aurais préféré pouvoir les relâcher.

- Nous ferons cela ce soir, et nous partirons ensuite, d'accord ?

J'approuvais de la tête.

La journée passa. Je passai mes examens sans faire d'histoire, et le soir venu, j'étais prêt à agir.

Notre plan était simple. Seiji me l'avait expliqué plusieurs fois. Aussi, quand l'horloge de ma chambre indiqua minuit, je me glissai hors de la chambre en silence. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver la clef qui ouvrait la porte d'entrée. Hier, j'avais tendu mes oreilles à travers la porte de ma chambre pour savoir plus ou moins dans quelle direction il déposait les clefs.

C'était près d'un pot de fleur. Seiji m'avait énoncé plusieurs cachettes possibles quand je lui avais expliqué ma situation. Sous le pot de fleur était une des possibilités. Je vérifiais. Elle était là.

Je sortis discrètement et referma la porte derrière moi. Ca retarderait Karoku quand il se rendrait compte au matin que je n'étais plus là.

Seiji m'attendais au bout du couloir. Il me fit signe de faire le moins de bruit possible et nous nous dirigeâmes à pas de loups vers le laboratoire.

- J'ai réussis à piquer le pass de Jellal, murmura mon ami, mais ça n'a pas été chose facile. Il a fallu que je l'assomme car il s'est réveillé pendant que je fouillais sa chambre. Pour la discrétion, c'est raté, mais tant pis. Je l'ai ligoté au cas où il se réveillerait. Dépêchons-nous.

On arriva finalement devant le labo. Seiji scanna le pass de Jellal et nous pûmes entrer. Il fallut désactiver l'alarme avant, mais le garçon aux cheveux noirs connaissait déjà le code.

- Je l'ai appris dès mon premier jour ici, il n'est vraiment pas discret quand il le compose.

Il m'indiqua la cage ou était le seul rat qu'on pouvait sauver.

- Tu en seras responsable. Calme-le pendant que j'endors les autres.

Il alla chercher une seringue et mit quelque chose dedans. Je préférai me détourner pour ne pas à voir ça.

Je m'occupais de l'animal qu'il m'avait désigné. Par la même occasion, je pus voir que celui de ce matin ne respirait plus. Je contenus difficilement mes larmes.

Finalement, Seiji termina.

- Ils sont mors. On peut les emporter pour les enterrer si tu veux.

J'hochai la tête. Seiji prit des gants, mit chaque corps dans un mouchoir et mit le tout dans un sac. Je tentais de ne pas être blessé par ce moyen de transport, après tout il y avait sept rat, beaucoup trop pour les prendre tous à bras.

On partit. Le plus dur restait à faire : sortir de l'organisation.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, avant d'intégrer Circus, j'étais un voleur assez compétent. En effet, il réussit à ouvrir la porte en s'aidant du pass et d'un trombone pendant quelques minutes. L'alarme retentit, mais on s'enfuyait déjà. On courut et courût encore et quelque chose d'énorme passa au-dessus de nous, et des lumières se projetèrent sur nous. Nous avait-on rattrapés, m'affolais-je ? Je n'osais imaginer la fureur de Karoku si c'était le cas.

- C'est le Deuxième Vaisseau ! C'est Cricus, Nai, n'aie pas peur.

Une échelle descendit. Je libérai le rat, qui s'enfuit sans se retourner, et Seiji m'aida à monter.

Ce n'était pas facile, mais c'était amusant. J'arrivai au bout de l'échelle.

- J'ai réussis Seiji ! m'exclamai-je joyeusement en me hissant à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

- En fait, c'est Gareki. J'ai dut utiliser un faux nom, rectifia ce dernier en se hissant à son tour

- Bienvenue à vous deux ! lança une voix près de nous.

Je me tournais vers cette dernière et rencontra un visage amical, avec des lunettes. L'homme portait des cheveux noirs mi- longs, et portait un chapeau sur sa tête.

- Je me donne Hirato. Bienvenue à Circus !

* * *

**Et ces premières paroles d'Hirato conclut le chapitre. Je vais essayer de faire la suite pour dimanche prochain, mais je ne promet rien. Mais on va enfin rencontrer Tsukumo et Yogi, donc ça va me motiver.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous, voici le cinquième chapitre qui nous fait enfin plongé dans le monde de Circus et de ses membres. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, avec les réactions des différents personnages les uns des autres. Ils ont tous un caractère bien caractéristique et c'est ça que j'aime chez eux.**

**Louisazou: Contente que le chapitre 4 t'ai également plu. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant et que tu trouveras attachants tous les nouveaux personnages qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Je regardai l'homme en face de moi, pas très rassuré. Après tout, il était imposant et je n'avais pas encore l'habitude de frayer avec un autre humain que Karoku.

- Hirato, toujours là au bon moment, le salua à sa manière Gareki.

- Et toi, toujours fourré dans les ennuis, répondit celui-ci.

L'homme au chapeau reporta son attention sur moi.

- Je te souhaite encore la bienvenue, Nai. Nous t'attendions avec impatience. Je suppose que tu dois être fatigué, mais nous devons un peu discuter avant. Ca ne prendra pas longtemps. Acceptes-tu ?

J'hochai la tête. Ici, on me demandait mon avis.

- Parfait, alors suis-moi. J'ai quelques personnes a te présenter .

Gareki et moi le suivîmes dans un long couloir blanc. On rencontra une petite horde de lapin noir qui portait un chapeau et une veste noirs et qui ressemblaient à des peluches. Ils étaient en train de nettoyer le couloir. Je me tournai vers Gareki.

- Tu m'avais dit qu'on ne faisait pas d'expérience ici, lui rappelais d'un ton accusateur.

- Et c'est vrai. Ce sont des robots. Il n'y a rien de vivant en eux, juste de la mécanique.

- Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant aujourd'hui. Pourtant Karoku m'a appris beaucoup de choses.

J'avais honte de les avoir accusés alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal.

- Tu verras que la vie est une grande leçon et qu'on ne cesse jamais d'apprendre, commenta Hirato. Ces lapins se nomment des Rabbit, ils ont de multiples fonctions, dont la principale est de veiller à la propreté des lieux.

Nous arrivâmes devant une porte coulissante en métal. Nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce, qui contenait un bureau avec beaucoup de paperasse dessus, deux petits fauteuils verts et un grand divan vert également. Il y avait une petite table au centre avec théière et tasses.

- Thé ? nous proposa l'homme au chapeau.

Gareki accepta d'un mouvement de tête, moi cette boisson m'était totalement inconnue, jusqu'ici je n'avais bu que de l'eau et un liquide brun, sucré et fumant qu'on appelait chocolat chaud.

- Je veux bien essayer, dis-je finalement.

Hirato rempli trois tasses d'un liquide vert qui dégageait un agréable parfum. Il nous fit signe de nous y installer. Hirato s'assis sur un des fauteuils. Gareki et moi nous laissâmes tomber sur le divan.

Au même moment, on toqua à la porte et deux personnes entrèrent. Une jeune fille blonde avec deux longues queues bouclée, et un garçon lui aussi de la couleur des blés, mais avec un visage moins grave, presque niais. Je trouvai qu'ils se ressemblaient un peu. La fille avait de grands yeux bleus froid tandis que le jeune homme avait des yeux mauves pétillants.

- Pardon pour ce retard, Hirato-sama. Yogi ne savait pas quoi mettre pour rencontrer le nouveau, il est resté pendant des heures devant son miroir.

Le Yogi en question sembla vexé du ton moqueur de la jeune blonde.

- T'es pas sympa, frangine, de remettre toute la faute sur moi. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'attendre.

- Dit celui qui m'a supplié de lui donner mon avis. Il ne m'a plus lâché après.

Le blond allait renchérir mais Hirato les interrompis.

- Soit, vous êtes là maintenant, et c'est ce qui importe. Nai, je te présente Yogi et Tsukumo, deux de nos meilleurs membres, qui sont également frère et sœur. Ils font parties de l'élite, si tu préfères. Gareki en fait partie également.

- Enchantée, Nai, me sourit gentiment Tsukumo.

Yogi, lui, me sauta au cou sans que je puisse réagir.

- Comme tu es mignon !

J'étais un peu confus mais finalement je souris et je lui rendis son compliment.

- Merci, toi aussi tu es mignon.

Soudain il me lâcha et dansa presque dans la pièce.

- Tu as entendu Tsukumo ? Et toi Gareki ? Il me trouve mignon ! Je pense que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Gareki soupira, et Tsukumo leva les yeux au ciel.

- S'il te plait Nai, ne l'encourage pas, ou il va devenir irritant.

Moi, j'étais en train de rire, ce qui fit que je ne répondis pas à mon ami. Yogi était si spontané et ridicule.

Ce dernier sautille encore quelques minutes d'un endroit à l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Gareki le saisissent par le col et le traina jusqu'au divan, ou il l'asseya sans douceur.

- Arrête de faire le pitre !

- Gareki à raison, comporte-toi comme un adulte- ce que tu es censé être, je te rappelle, le gronda Tsukumo.

- Vous êtes pas sympas. Tu as vu comme ils me tyrannisent, Nai ?

J'hochai la tête, moi je le trouvais gentil, et sa bonne humeur ne me dérangeait pas : dans mes amis insulaires, beaucoup était un peu foufou.

- Enfin quelqu'un de mon côté ! Je crois que je l'aime bien ce petit.

Hirato se racla la gorge, et le silence se fit sans tarder.

- Enfin du calme, dit mon ami aux cheveux noir avec soulagement.

- C'est en partie à cause de toi qu'il y a eu tout ce bruit, Gareki, répliqua Hirato.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le calme, grommela ce dernier.

- Peut-on reprendre maintenant ? Oui ?

Nous hochames tous la tête et le capitaine du vaisseau reprit la parole.

- Je suppose que tu dois te poser pas mal question, notamment sur Chroma et sur ton arrivée ici. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour y répondre, mais ce sera peut-être incomplet. Nous-mêmes ne savons pas tous ce que nous voudrions savoir. Alors voilà : Nai, Chroma est une organisation qui regroupent les scientifiques les plus doués de la planète pour travailler sur un grand projet. Celui qui les a rassemblé à réussit à garder son identité secrète : ce 'est que son bras droit qui dirige les opérations de Chroma. Cette communauté ne reste pas longtemps au même endroit. Ils savent qu'on les chasse. Si on a pu y faire entrer Gareki, c'est par un pur coup de chance. Depuis, ils se sont déplacés trois fois, et dans chaque endroits où ils sont allés, des monstres apparaissent et des humains disparaissent. Ils enlèvent homes, femmes, enfants et font des expériences sur eux. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils leur font exactement, mais nous ne les revoyons plus jamais. Les monstres ont commencé à devenir plus violents depuis deux mois. Et on est dans le flou. Grace à l'intrusion de Gareki, nous savons un peu plus de choses : par exemple, qu'ils ont d'abord fais des expériences sur des animaux, et que ceux-ci se sont mis à muter après quelques semaines sous traitements, voire des années. Ils sont devenus les monstres que nous combattons.

- C'est horrible ! M'exclamai-je

- Oui. Les disparitions n'ont commencé qu'il n'y a qu'a mois environ, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir un résultat assez satisfaisant avec les animaux. Nous pensons que ce résultat satisfaisant, c'est toi.

- Moi ? Mais… je ne comprends pas. En quoi changer un animal en humain peut les aider ?

- Nous n'en avons aucune idée. Comme je te l'ai dit, on ne sait pas quel est le vrai but. Nous espérons que tu pourras nous aider à trouver la solution.

- De quelle façon ?

- En nous laissant faire quelques analyses, rien de dangereux ni de douloureux, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais si nous arrivons à comprendre ce qui t'es arrivé, peut être comprendrons nous l'objectif de Chroma.

Je devais me concentrer pour saisir toute la portée de ses paroles. Ils voulaient donc m'examiner, se servir de moi, exactement comme Karoku. Je n'étais qu'un outil à leurs yeux.

Moi qui pensais que je serais traité différemment ici. Je sentis les larmes couler.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu as de mauvais souvenirs ? me demanda Yogi avec inquiétude non feinte.

- J'ai mal….ici.

Je mis ma main sur mon cœur.

- Parce que… j'aimerais me faire des amis. J'aimerais enfin me sentir chez moi. Etre heureux malgré ma nouvelle apparence. Mais… tout le monde me considère comme une « chose « et non comme « quelqu'un ».

Il y eu un petit silence gêné pendant quelques minutes.

- Notre intention n'était pas du tout de te comparer à un objet, tu sais, m'assura doucement Gareki. Moi, j'ai vu le petit garçon insouciant en toi. J'ai vu tes larmes, j'ai vu tes sourires. Je sais que tu es « quelqu'un ».

- Nous voulons aussi être ton ami, continua Yogi.

- Nous ne te forcerons pas à passer ces tests si tu ne le veux pas, acheva Tsukumo, mais nous avons besoin de ces informations. Nous ne te le demanderions pas si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je sais que ça n'a pas dut être drôle pour toi ces derniers temps, mais je te le demande au nom de tous, accepte.

Je séchai mes larmes. Ils avaient l'air sincère. Peut-être que j'avais réussis à me faire des amis sans m'ne rendre compte finalement. Je comptais peut être enfin aux yeux de quelqu'un. Je me rappelais aussi que je voulais empêcher Chroma de se servir d'autres animaux comme cobayes. Et si faire ces analyses étaient la seule solution pour y arriver, alors je dev ais le faire. Je fini par hocher lentement la tête.

- D'accord, je veux bien passer les tests.

- Merci beaucoup Nai, ça sauvera des vies, j'en suis certaines, me répondit Tsukumo en serrant ma main contre la sienne.

- Encore une dernière chose, intervint Hirato. J'aimerais que tu me raconte ton histoire. Depuis ta rencontre avec ce Karoku dont tu as parlé.

Je m'exécutai, soulagé de me décharger de ce poids. Je lui racontai comment Karoku m'avait piégé, comment il m'avait élevé, la façon dont son attitude avait changé quand il avait refusé de monter dans l'hélicoptère qui lui déchirait les oreilles, et comment il avait vécu ses deux journées à Chroma. Hirato m'écouta avec attention, sans l'interrompre. Quand je finis mon récit, il resta un long moment silencieux, en pleine réflexion. Puis il hocha la tête et me regarda.

- Ça n'a pas dut être facile pour toi. Ton récit m'a bien aidé, même si je compte sur le rapport de Gareki pour m'en apprendre encore davantage.

- Bien entendu. Alors, comme je te l'ai dit plusieurs fois au téléphone, je n'ai presque rien appris sur les expériences humaines, à part que la section était dirigée par ce Karoku, qui est très secret. Jellal l'aidait parfois dans ses recherches ou prenait le contrôle des opérations pendant ses absences, mais dans ces moments-là il me confiait à un autre brillant scientifique et partait de son côté. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où ils retiennent les humains prisonniers, ni ce qu'ils deviennent. Et pour les expériences animales, ce n'est jamais moi qui m'occupais de la mixture qu'on mettait dans les seringues. Je devais seulement noter les résultats et m'occuper de changer les litières et de les nourrir. Ceux qui créent la mixture viennent tous les matins avec autant de seringues qu'il n'y a de rats et repartent aussi vite qu'ils sont venus. Ils ne parlent pas et ne nous regardent pas. Je pense qu'ils faisaient partie de l'équipe de Jellal, mais d'une autre section. Moi, j'étais simplement le scribe. Par contre, j'ai vu toute sorte de transformations aussi dégoutante les unes que les autres.

- C'est terriblement frustrant, on en est toujours au même point ! s'exclama Tsukumo en se mordillant les lèvres.

- Ils sont très minutieux et prudent, c'est étonnant qu'ils laissent de tels monstres se balader dans la nature au risque d'être découvert, réfléchit à voix haute Hirato. Ça n'a aucune logique. Aucune.

Il poussa un long soupir.

- J'espère que les analyses de Nai révèleront quelque chose qui pourrait nous mettre sur la piste. Akari est surement encore debout, comme d'habitude. Allez le voir. Je veux en finir le plus vite possible avec cette histoire de test. Et dite lui bien que s'il ose ronchonner je lui enverrais des patients tous les jours.

Je ne savais pourquoi le ton d'Hirato était rempli de colère contenue mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger davantage : le trio m'amena hors de la pièce.

- Ils s'adorent toujours autant ces deux-là, commenta Yogi.

- C'est à se demander pourquoi ils travaillent ensemble, confirma Tsukumo.

- Parce qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre, répondit simplement Gareki en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Qui est Akari ? demandai-je au petit groupe.

- Un tortionnaire, le décrit Gareki.

- Un homme très compétent, répliqua Tsukumo.

- Un très bel homme, répondit Yogi d'une voix rêveuse.

- Berk ! s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux autres.

Nous arrivâmes finalement dans une pièce avec toute sorte de machines aussi imposantes et étranges que les autres.

Akira me fit la même forte impression qu'Hirato, sauf qu'il n'essayait pas spécialement d'être aimable et charmant mais de bien faire son boulot.

Il avait les cheveux et les yeux roses, ce qui me semblait en total contradiction avec son caractère taciturne.

Il me fit entrer dans plusieurs machines, certaines faisant des bruits abominables, d'autres m'oppressant, et d'autres me faisant rire, comme par exemple quand il m'ausculta les oreilles.

Quand le moment de la prise de sang arriva, je fus nettement moins d'humeur joyeuse. J'avais déjà subi assez de piqure pour le reste de ma vie, aussi je grimaçai quand il planta l'aiguille dans mon bras.

- Ce n'est pas très agréable, je sais.

Ce fut vite finit. Il me mit un petit pansement rond.

- Et voilà, c'est fini. Je ne sais pas trop quand j'aurais les réponses à nos questions. Il faut d'abord que j'examine attentivement les résultats et que je fasse encore de petites analyses. Dites à Hirato que je lui enverrais mon rapport demain dans la soirée. Et si c'est trop long pour lui, eh bien il n'a qu'à faire les analyses à ma place.

- Je lui transmettrais le message, assura Tsukumo.

Je remis mon haut et nous partîmes. Ces tests n'avaient pas été si horribles que ça finalement. Yogi retient un bâillement.

- Je crois que je vais aller dormir. Gareki, tu es chargé de la protection de Nai, alors il ira dormir avec toi.

- Pas le choix…répondit ce dernier.

Tsukumo et Yogi nous dirent au revoir et Gareki me guida jusqu'à sa chambre, qui n'était en fait remplie que d'un petit bureau, et d'un lit à double étage.

- Tu prends le bas, me dit-il avant de monter par l'échelle jusqu'en haut.

- Gareki ?

- Oui, Nai ?

- Pourquoi faut-il me protéger ?

- Parce qu'ils voudront surement te reprendre. A n'importe quel prix.

* * *

**Et c'est sur cette note que ce termine ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que je n'ai pas raté les personnages de Yogi et Tsukumo. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en ai fait des frères et sœurs mais je trouve que ça le fait. **

**A la prochaine fois, avec un nouveau chapitre.**


End file.
